Face to Face
by KalifDee
Summary: Edward is a member of the rock band Eclipse. Bella is a fan who sent him a gift and a letter. After months of talking and texting, the time has come for them to meet face to face.  Rated M for lemons!


**A/N:**

**Hey all! This is my first fic here on . I do have a Rob one shot over on Twilighted if you want to check it out! Same S/N over there. I had this idea pop into my head and I wanted to post it ASAP. It's not beta'd so forgive if there's a few errors! I am however looking for a beta and perhaps a co-writer for another one-shot I have in mind. Please let me know if you are willing to help me out with either spot!**

**Hope you enjoy this lil diddy I came up with!**

"How much further?" Bella asked the cab driver. His response was ten minutes. She bobbed her leg up and down nervously. Ten more minutes and she was going to meet the guy she had been talking to online and on the phone for six months. The guy that filled her fantasies every night. She calls him Edward, but everyone else calls him Eddie.

She remembered that day when her phone rang and it made her smile thinking about it.

~~FLASHBACK~~

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Bella please." A male voice asked.

"This is she. Who is this?"

"Believe it or not, this is Eddie Cullen from Eclipse."

She laughed. "Yeah, ok, right. Seriously who is this."

"See I had a feeling you wouldn't believe me. Here, see if this poem sounds familiar." She heard him wrestling some papers. He began reading...

_Eyes that seem to say so much about your soul, but silence what you feel should be kept inside and I understand..._

_Lips that form words that can reach the heart of millions and find us breathless.._

_Vocals that can make the earth spin then turn around and make time stand still.._

_A heart full of love and understanding for those that cherish and respect you.._

_Arms that will someday hold close to you the person that has captured your heart for eternity.._

_Hands that are capable of creating words that make us laugh, cry or just listen.._

_An outer shell that is an image many adore but do they really know and understand who lies beneath.._

_Feelings of joy and sorrow, loneliness and pleasure that can leave you confused and exhausted.._

_Inner peace knowing love and contentment was brought to all of us through your magic.._

_These qualities are what I see and feel when I think of you. Keep them close to your heart and know that if your career were to end tomorrow, you have touched at least one person with the gift God has given to you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for that ._

"Where did you get that?" Bella practically yelled in the phone.

"You wrote it for me and at the bottom you left your number. Any of this ringing a bell?" He laughed.

~~END FLASHBACK~~

Bella and a group of friends had given a thank you gift to a crew member at an Eclipse show about two months before he called her. Since then they had exchanged emails, phone calls, texts and chatted online. Today was finally the day she was going to meet Edward face to face. They had become close friends during all their talks and now that he was going to be in a town close to where she lived, Edward arranged for her to meet him at the hotel where he and the guys were staying.

Bella felt the cab stop and she took out her wallet. After paying the driver she got out and smoothed out her dress. Nothing fancy, just something simple yet classy. Exiting the cab, Bella made her way to the crowd of screaming fans that surrounded the hotel entrance. She pushed her way up front and showed one of the security guards her pass. He held back a group of girls and let her go inside.

Going up the elevator Bella felt butterflies in her stomach. When it stopped, she got out and took a deep breath. Walking to the door she could barely control her shaking hands. After staring at the door for what seemed like an eternity, she worked up the nerve to knock.

"Just a minute." The voice from the other side said.

Bella recognized it instantly and she felt her pulse race. The door opened and the most gorgeous green eyes she had ever seen met with hers. "Hey Edward."

Edward knew it was her the minute he opened the door. She didn't even have to speak his name. "I can't believe you're finally here. In person." He pulled her into a hug.

'_God he even smells delicious.' _Bella thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around his lean waist. She could feel his strong abs pressing into her and a chill went through her body.

Edward took in the smell of her hair, the way she fit perfectly into his arms and the way her heart felt beating against his chest. He slowly pulled away and smiled at her. "Wow, you're really here."

Bella returned his smile. "I think you said that already." She really needed to sit and soon before her legs gave out on her. She looked around his hotel room and noticed everything was perfectly neat just like she pictured it would be.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, here come in." He stepped aside and she walked in. "We have about three hours until I have to head to the venue. You are coming to the show right?" He followed her over to the sofa.

"Yes I am, thank you again for the tickets. You didn't have to do that." Bella felt herself staring at him and looked out the window. "Wow this view is beautiful."

'_Not half as beautiful as you.' _Edward thought. "Yeah, well you seen one view outside a hotel room, you've seen em all." He shifted nervously on the sofa. "Would you like to take a walk around the hotel?"

"Good idea." She was relieved that he thought of a way to get them both out of this room.

The two finally made it back upstairs a half hour later in one piece. "Those girls really do like you Edward." Bella laughed.

He flopped onto the bed out of breath. "Ya think?" He had his hand under his shirt and was rubbing on his abs. "I didn't even think about us running into fans down there."

Bella was concentrating on the way his hand was moving. Wishing to herself that it was her hand not his. "I'm sorry what?"

Edward looked over at her. "Okay where did you just zone out to?"

She chuckled nervously. "Oh, I was just thinking of something." _'Something hot I might add.' _She thought.

He jumped off the bed. "Well I need to take a quick shower, you gonna be okay in here without me?" He grabbed a towel off the dresser.

"I'll be here."

Edward smiled and headed to the shower. After he closed the door and she heard the water turn on, Bella let out a deep breath. "Fuck me that man is even more gorgeous in person." She decided to turn on the TV to pass the time.

After awhile the water shut off and Edward opened the door. He came out wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "Sorry, forgot to bring my clothes in with me." He smiled nervously.

"WOW!" Bella blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

He raised an eyebrow. "Did you just wow me?"

"I ..uh..well..yes Edward I did. I thought maybe I could handle being just a friend to you. The truth of the matter is, you walk out here in nothing but a towel, water dripping from your damn gorgeous body and all I'm thinking is how I wanna be all over it." Bella leaned back on the sofa. "Well now that that's out of my system, I feel much better."

Edward smiled and walked over to her. "I'm glad one of us finally decided not to hold back emotions." He knelt down in front of her. "I've waited a long time for this." He placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her close. "I've imagined tasting those lips, feeling them on mine."

Bella's pulse raced as she looked him directly in the eye. "So have I Edward." She leaned in and devoured his mouth.

Edward responded to her kiss with just as much intensity if not more. His hands ran through her shoulder length hair. He grabbed her hair with a slight force and pulled her head back so he could gain access to her neck. "I want to taste you all over." He breathed into her skin.

Bella clawed at his bare back while his mouth devoured her neck. She bit at his shoulders as her body ached for him. "Mmmm." She moaned as his mouth moved up her neck and across her jaw line before finding her full lips. His tongue slipped perfectly into her mouth and he let out a low growl as her hands grabbed his ass pushing him into her.

The towel that was still wrapped around his waist was the only thing separating his rock hard cock from her thigh. Edward broke the kiss and his hands found the buttons on the front of her dress. "Baby I can't wait to feel you under me." He undid the first button and placed a kiss on the revealed skin. He did the same with the second and third until he reached the last one. When they were all undone, he slowly pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders revealing her black lace bra.

Her eyes pleaded with him to hurry, but he shook his head. He had every intention of making this last as long as possible. He undid the front clasp of her bra and slipped it off her shoulders as well. Bella sucked in a breath as his warm mouth covered her left nipple. She brought her hand to the back of his head and her fingers swam through his hair. "Fuck Edward, mmmmmm..." She closed her eyes as he gently sucked and nibbled.

He ran his tongue across her hard nipple. "Does this feel good baby?" She couldn't answer, just nodded her head. She felt his hand slowly working it's way up her thigh and she opened her legs as a sign telling him not to stop. His fingers reached her fully soaked panties and he smiled. His tongue made a lazy trail from her breast, up her chest and neck till it reached her lips. "Lay back." He whispered against her lips. Bella did as he asked. Edward pulled her dress down her body till she was laying there in only her panties. His thumbs hooked on either side and she raised her hips as he slid them off as well.

She gazed at his hard abs and saw that he was still wearing the towel. "Do you plan on keeping that on the whole time?" She grinned.

He licked her inner thigh. "Not the whole time, but for the time being yes." He felt her body shiver as his tongue glided over her outer lips. He slowly parted her legs and softly ran his index finger up her wet slit. "So slick and wet for me baby."

"Please Edward." She moaned with her eyes closed.

"Please what?" He asked, his mouth right over her dripping hole.

Bella's voice was raspy and low. "Please lick my pussy, I need to feel your mouth on me."

That's all he needed to hear. His tongue plunged into her and her hips raised off the sofa. "Uhhh!" She gripped the side of the sofa and cried out. He slid his hands under her ass and pushed her further into his mouth. His tongue swirling over and over her hard clit. "Edward...yes baby...uhhhh damn...I'm so close." Her back was arched and her body began to tremble.

Edward knew she was about to explode and he fastened his mouth on her clit and inserted two fingers deep into her. Working them upwards until he found her spot. Slowly making circles until he felt her tightening up. Finally reaching her orgasm, Bella cried his name as her body shook.

Breathing hard her eyes remained closed until she felt his mouth on hers. "Mmmmmm sweetie. You liked that didn't you?" He mumbled on her lips.

She claimed his lips and kissed him forcefully, wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the sofa and carried her to his bed. "I think it's time I lost this towel don't you?" He winked at her when she nodded. He laid her down gently and then pulled the towel off his waist.

Bella sucked in her breath when she saw him standing there without the towel. "Edward you are so gorgeous. You could be with anyone in this world. Why are you here with me like this?" She suddenly felt insecure and shy and tried to cover herself with the comforter.

He gently pulled the comforter out of her hand and stretched himself out on top of her. Supporting his weight on his arms. "Bella we have spent months talking to each other. On the phone and on the computer. Each time we were done talking I always wanted to tell you I wanted you here with me. But I held back." He kissed her forehead and then looked into her eyes. "I fell in love with you before I could even stop myself. All I can do is pray that you feel the same about me." He kissed away a tear that fell from her eye.

"Edward, when I sent that poem to you so long ago I meant every word of it. I have admired you and respected you for so long. I tried to suppress the feelings I had for you. I used to hang up the phone after we'd talk and close my eyes and imagine what it would be like to be in your arms as I drifted to sleep. I knew we could never be more then friends but somewhere in the back of my mind I still hoped." She reached up and touched his cheek. "Edward I love you more then I could possibly love anyone." She pulled his head down and softly kissed him.

When the kiss broke, he looked deep into her eyes. "Let me show you how much you mean to me, let me give you a part of me that I haven't shared with anyone in so long." He bent down and kissed her ear. "Let me make love to you." As he said those words he slowly pushed himself into her.

"Yes..." She moaned as she felt him filling her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands slid down his back till they reached his tight ass. "Edward...baby...love me slowly..." She breathed into his ear.

He pulled out and slid back into her slowly over and over trying his best not to cum before she did. This moment was all about Bella and he wanted her to experience every pleasure before him. "Tell me what you need me to do baby." He was looking down at her. Sweat slowly running down the sides of his face.

Edward's hips made circular motions which caused her to moan more. Bella locked her legs around him and grabbed his ass, trying to get every inch of him deeper into her. "You're already doing it Edward...ahhhh right there...mmmmm..." She was silenced by his mouth on hers again.

His tongue intertwining with hers. "Are you close baby?" He didn't think he could hold out much longer. She felt too damn good around him. She nodded and bit her lower lip. He felt her walls tighten and her body began to tremble as it had done earlier on the sofa. "There ya go baby...let me make you cum...ya feel that...that's me loving you...Bella cum for me sweetie."

She screamed his name again as her orgasm rocked her body. That's all Edward needed to send him over the edge. "Baby unlock your legs, I need to pull out!" He wasn't going to be able to hold back any longer.

Bella shook her head. "Edward, I'm on the Depo shot. I'm protected. Cum inside me." She tightened her legs. "I want to feel you lose yourself in me."

Her words were his undoing and he gave two more thrusts and came with a low groan. "Uhhhhhhh" His eyes closed and he shook as his orgasm shot from him. Edward nuzzled Bella's neck and placed gentle kisses on her skin. He reached down and grabbed the towel off the floor and cleaned her gently. He tossed the towel back on the floor and laid on top of her supporting most of his weight on his forearms.

Bella ran her hands up and down his back. Her nails delicately scrapping his skin. Edward rolled on his side and pulled her into his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

She smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose. "I'm perfect Edward."

He ran the back of his hand over her cheek. "Yes you are. I love you Bella. I've loved you for a long time."

"I love you too Edward." She leaned in and kissed him.

It was then Edward noticed the time. He jumped off the bed. "Oh shit, I need to get ready for the show." His body was slick with sweat from their lovemaking. "Fuck I need another shower." He smirked down at Bella.

She laughed. "Just don't come out here in just your towel again. We already know where that leads."

***Hides behind screen***  
><strong>Well? Thoughts? Concerns? Any review would be greatly appreciated!<strong>


End file.
